


Fukai Mori (sesshomaru x reader)

by doomboyred



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons, F/M, Feudalism, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomboyred/pseuds/doomboyred
Summary: The Sun.Hundreds of years ago, a Dog demon clan called the Amaterasu ruled the East. Their power rivaled the Dog demons of the west, and in hopes of shedding peace, the two heirs from each clan would be wed- that was until the Amaterasu disappeared without a trace, leaving the arrangement in the dust.Many decades later, the demon who was once in line for the tribe's throne has suddenly appeared, and so she travels, searching for the reason her clan disappeared along with her own memories.Now she travels with a Daiyokai, an imp, and a child, in order to complete this task- encountering new enemies, and old ones.





	1. Dawn

_The moon halved over the horizon, its light blanketing a field of sleeping flowers, much how the sun spills its light over the sea at dusk._

_A vast emptiness of the sky and the flowers and the moon and its light. And a figure, sitting in the middle of the open plain their shoulders exposed to the night air from under their kimono. The flowers around them were awake, bloomed and alive from one gentle caress of their hand._

_The sliverhead demon, his face indifferent, watched the silhouette of the figure, watched how they turned their head to him. Their soft lips mouthing words- words he could not hear._

_In a soft pet of wind, the figure became a thousand petals, carrying a light other than the moon's. It flew through him, his eyes slightly narrowing from it._

_“Do you remember me?” the wind spoke._

_He didn't bother to answer._

_And it left._

_Like a candle hushed with a whisper._

_______

For a mighty demon such as Sesshomaru, there was no need to sleep. Yet, he had blinked, bringing him to the land of dreams, and another to bring him back into the world of the living.

Rin still lied asleep on Ah-Un, and Jaken accompanied the ground, leaning his head on his staff, sleeping. It was still dark, but slowly you could see the sky change into lighter shades of blue as the sun approached the horizon. The yokai stood from his place by the tree and began walking, continuing his chase. Rin stirred despite her lord's quiet steps, and Jaken quickly jolted awake, ready to follow.

Another day.

“Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin said happily, rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning M'lord,” Jaken rushed to say.

He nodded to Rin behind him.

She smiled and sat up straighter, kicking her feet into the air, "I had a dream, Master Jaken, it was about you!"

As the three made their way through the forest, the sky slowly began to wake, a golden light shining from beyond the forest trees.

"Oh really?"

  
"Yup! You were atop a cliff and you kept on complaining about how much walking we were doing-" a nerve popped out of Jaken's forehead "-and then, when a dog came out and stole your Nintojo, you began to cry," Rin giggled.

Jaken grumbly walked, "Well, I had a dream too, it was about-"

The aroma of spring, Sesshomaru paused at the scent.

“U-uh what is it Lord Sesshomaru?” the imp asked nervously.

The yokai was reminded of his dream. He began walking once more, and they followed. When the sun hovered over the horizon, they came across an open field of flowers, illuminated by the Sun's golden rays. “Pretty!” Rin exclaimed in awe, sliding off of Ah-Un to look at all of them. She went to picking as they walked through the field, leading to a cliff. Sky above, and trees below.

  
  


_Dawn._

Under the same sky came half demon, Inuyasha and his friends, each one of carrying their own sadness.

Their hands dirty from the burying of graves. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, all wiped out. Their homes now a cemetery, a bed for them to rest peacefully till the end of time.

Inuyasha clenched his fist.

The rest walked silently.

How many people will suffer like this?

  
  


The dirt path provided no answer for them and yet they still walked down it, as if it would.

Kagome hesitated.

Inuyasha turned his attention to her, “What is it?”

Her thinking expression changed to a worried one, turning around and pointing behind her, “It's sacred jewel shards! And they're getting closer, fast!”

The half demon could hear it, a horse screaming in pain.

The group got into their fighting stances: Kirara transforming, Shippo taking out a leaf, Sango holding her Hiraikotsu, Miroku tugging at his beads, Kagome grabbing her bow, and Inuyasha activating his Tessaiga. They had done this all before, constantly fighting to complete the Shikon Jewel. Their determination to end the suffering of others shadowing their own selfish wishes.

Soon a demon came into view, a male with a white cloth covered his eyes and a paintbrush used to keep his long black hair in a ponytail. He was riding the horse, the creature strained. Upon noticing them the demon circled around them.  
  
"Where is it?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome squinted, trying her best to spot the shard, but he was moving too fast. "I can't get a good look!"

Sango threw her boomerang at the demon causing him to leap off of his horse, freeing it from his hands and letting it run down the dirt path. He softly landed on the ground.

“He has three, one on his forehead and one on each shoulder!” Kagome took a step back, Shippo clinging to her for security.

“You can see them?” The demon questioned, his voice still boyish and young.

Inuyasha pointed his sword towards him, “he reeks of human blood.” The wind began to pick up around the Tessaiga, and instinct made the demon jump out of place, not wanting to get hit by whatever it was the halfbreed was about to do.

Instead he ran up to him, drawing his sword and clashing it with Inuyasha's. Had he not had the jewel shards, the demon wouldn't have been strong enough or quick enough to challenge him. The demon reached over, plucking a strand of silver hair from Inuyasha's head, and pushed him back with one hand.

“My name is Saigetsu, and I apologize for bothering you, and I apologize for the smell. I am not conscious of it.”

“I don't give a damn about how sorry you are, I'm taking those jewel shards!” Inuyasha returned to fight him, but the demon, Saigetsu, leaped away. “I have what I need from you.” He pulled out an object from his kimono, a toy horse. But unlike Shippo's straw figures, Saigetsu's were far more ominous. “I hope we never meet again.” He threw the object on the ground, smoke clouding their vision and only the sound of galloping to go by, they prepared to follow him.

When the smoke cleared, Saigetsu was gone.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha, the rest following her. “What did he mean by that?” She asked.

Miroku took a quick glance at Inuyasha's angered face before looking on at the tracks the demon left behind. “We better chase after him before we lose him.”

“Right,” Kagome nodded.

And they began their chase.

  
  


___________

  
  


In a mysterious place, serene and separate from the world, lie a glass figure. Light shines through it's crystallized body, its expression holding many emotions: anger, sadness, relief. Filled with sorrow and yet filled with peace.

_Acceptance._

The walls of the cave were covered in spirals of intricate vines, all reaching for the glass demon leaning against a carved rock. Some reached their destination, twisting around the limbs of the statue in a secure hold.

Above, a split between the rock allowed the sun to reached into the cave, and somehow kept the area illuminated. However, in an ethereal place like this, it seemed as if there wasn't ever a time when it was dark.

The glass figure— _the demon—_ lied there, unchanged and unmoved. Frozen in time.

_Has she forgotten how to open her eyes?_

  
  


Saigetsu appeared there, in front of the dormant demon, his presence bringing with him a melancholy. He bowed his head, greeting the figure as if it would acknowledge him, and sat on the floor in front of it. He had sprawled out a red silken cloth, golds outlining it, and began placing objects side-by-side, one-by-one.

A hairpin, coiled in gold and wrapped in jade.

A silver strand of hair, plucked from a hanyou's head.

A shard of the sacred jewel, scavenged from the flesh of a mighty demon.

All of these in hopes of granting him a wish.

Untying the cloth around his eyes, he exposed his milky irises to the figure, searching for something. To see _her,_ perhaps. He doubted he would've enjoyed the sight.

“ _Amaterasu,_ ” he spoke, his voice filled with regret, “This is all I have to offer you.” The demon sighed as if trying to clear the pressure that appeared in his throat. “I wish there was more I could've done.” He took the jewel shards off of him, his blind eyes flicking at the sound of them mending together. “With this,” he reached over, gently resting the now single piece onto the figure's head.

It stayed. Mending itself into the glass but nothing other than that. He waited there, blind eyes searching for anything. But nothing happened. He leaned back on his knees again, bowing fully. Saigetsu stayed with his head down longer than he should've. When he raised his head, he could not see the color returning to the crystal form, but he could feel it.

And for a second, Saigetsu could see.

__________________

The five approached the outside of the cave, Inuyasha reaching the end of his trail. There was a small gap between the cave and the surrounding forest, and on the entrance, a curtain of vines and leaves.

“This place holds an odd spiritual presence.” Miroku stated calmly. Kagome nodded, her mouth slightly agape from the beauty of it.

Inuyasha's insistence on gaining the jewel shards was stronger than the peaceful aura of the space. “Who cares? If some lousy spirit wants to fight me, let it. Getting the shards is all that matters.” He pointed the tip of his sword towards the entrance of the cave. “Come out and hand over those jewel shards peacefully and I might not kill you.”

  
  


A hand moved the vines out of the way and Saigetsu appeared in front of the cave, his eyes covered by a white cloth. “I won't hand over anything to the likes of you, halfbreed.”

“Fine then,” Inuyasha grumbled, focusing his eyes onto his target, wind picking up around him. Saigetsu took long steps away from the entrance trying to focus his opponents attention away from the cave.

“Wait, Inuyasha! He doesn't have the jewel shards—”

_A heavy demonic aura washed over them. Suffocating them._

Inuyasha was undeterred, and he swung his sword, splitting between it.

  
  


______________

Slowly opening her eyes, the yokai's head fell from the glass restraint that once held her up. Strands of her hair fell in front of her, shadowing her dilated eyes and allowing them to adjust to the light. She didn't have enough time to look at the way the her glass form began to melt away and off her frame. The ripped kimono she wore began to mend itself and the vines that once held her slivered away. Her fingers twitched and wrapped around a flower resting in it, gently raising where she could see. Clutching it to her chest as her head remained down, she observed the beauty of it. Only something as beautiful as this could only be formed by coincidence. Her eyes began to focus on the flower more intensely, watching how a magenta sparkle twinkled on it.

Her once numb body began to feel the sensations of her surroundings. The warmth of the sun on her back, the soft embrace of her robes, and even the cold stabbing sensation in the middle of her forehead. She placed the flower back onto the floor and reached for the red sun that rested on her forehead. The shards fell out on their own onto her hand and she brought it up to the light, her head raising itself along with it.

_Shards of the sacred jewel._

The thought of the jewel ever shattering brought her back to reality. She began to take in more of her surroundings. An object whispered to her, and she brought her attention to it. It was her golden staff, mirror on one end of it, resting on the rock beside her. She reached for it with one hand, jewel shards in the other, and brought it close to her. The alloy was cold; the gold staff projecting its emotions of hopelessness through her skin.

_“Oh how long has it been?”_

Her voice sounded unfamiliar to her.

Planting the end of her staff into the ground, she propelled herself up. Her legs were shaking under the weight and her balance was far from perfect. She dropped down to her knees, only the staff able to support her.

A sparkle caught the corner of her eye, and when she looked to it, a golden hairpin rested on the ground. She picked it up, admiring its detail, and placed it inside her kimono.

The light that shined through the entryway of the cave seemed to be calling her, and she took slow steps to make sure she wouldn't fall for the second time.

With the hand still holding the jewel shards, the demon moved the vines out of her way. At first her eyes were blinded by the immense light , but once her eyes refocused, the tip of a sword pointed to the tip of her nose.

“Hand over those jewel shards or I'll take them from you.”

The yokai's swirling eyes traveled from the sword up to the source of the rough voice.

“You have the eyes of Toga,” she whispered, taking in the glory of Toga's Tessaiga in his hands, “ but you're a half-demon...”

“So what. Now hand over the jewel shards.”

The demon looked back in her hand, watching the little pieces twinkle. “You can have them,” she said calmly, dropping the shards. Inuyasha was quick to snatch them up, but was hesitant to put his sword down. When the female turned away from him indifferently, he eyed her with narrow eyes, and brought his sword back into its sheath.

The rest of the group made their way to him, and they all watched the female walk away.

“Her aura is demonic, but still carries the characteristics of a spirit,” Miroku commented.

“How strange…”

______________

“Look Lord Sesshomaru! Look at how many fish Master Jaken and I caught!”

They were walking along a river, each side bordering the deep forest. Rin happily bounced behind her lord, the little imp not too far behind. “Good job, Rin” the demon said, in his usual tone.

Ah-Un trailed behind, each of its heads swaying with every step.

There was something _different_ about today. He felt a demonic aura getting closer and closer to them at the riverbank, so he stopped, already hearing footsteps approaching in front of them.

He stopped.

The little girl tilted her head at this, “what is the matter M'lord?”

A breeze brushed past him, carrying strands of his long silver hair and the feeling of deja vú.

Coming from of the forest, a yokai stepped out onto the pathway, her face dreamy and aloof. Her head trailed down the river until her attention met the cold gaze of Sesshomaru.

Just as her eyes widened, his narrowed.

“(Y/n).”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"This is General Toga of the Western Province and his heir, Sesshomaru. They will be staying with us for the time being" Lord Takahiro, leader of the Amaterasu clan informed.  
  
It was in the Eastern Palace, long before the shattering of the Shikon jewel and the birth of Inuyasha. The castle was beautiful, trees with white bark and red leaves lined up the stone staircase leading to the main hall. At the top, two guards in armor stood in front of the entryway, waiting for the two Lords to enter.   
  
A little demon hid behind her father Takahiro, taking glimpses at the yokai and his son in front of her.   
  
"You need not be afraid little one," Toga said bending down to look at her. He was a silver haired demon with bright golden eyes. He wore war armor and fur wrapping flowing down his back. Blue lightning shaped marks attacked the sides of his face, proving a great demon indeed.   
  
"Y-you're the Inu-No-Taisho, aren't you?" she asked, stepping out from behind her father.   
  
"Yes I am, and you must be (Y/n)-hime" he said happily, giving her a grin. The girl shuffled to bow to him, her hair falling with her head. "It is an honor to meet you Lord Toga," (Y/n) muttered.   
  
"As I to you"  
  
She stood up once more, taking a long look at the young demon to the right of Toga. He wasn't much taller than her, if he was any taller at all, and just like his father, he wore fur and gentle war armor for display. A crescent marked his forehead, contrasting her own full symbol which represented the sun.   
  
"You must excuse her. She is terribly shy towards her elders," Takahiro said, placing his hand on her shoulder briefly before began guiding the two yokai inside, leaving little (Y/n) on her own on the stone steps.   
  
"Sesshomaru, why don't you look around and explore the castle grounds," Toga suggested. "I'm sure (Y/n) would accompany you"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want to explore at all, the Eastern Province was way too different from his home in the West. Too sunny, too upbeat, not to mention being far too loud. Either way he knew he couldn't disobey his father, and so he was left following the bouncy (Y/n) down the steps. It was silent in the beginning, as if waiting for the Lords to get out of sight.  
  
"I would like to introduce myself to you," she began, turning around to face him. Her wide (E/c) eyes beamed at his deadpanned ones. "I am (Y/n), and I...well... I-I guess I'm bad at introducing myself" she said, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "And your name?"  
  
Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he just stared back at the youngling who stared back at him, both of them not faltering. His cold, narrow eyes and her warm, wide ones- neither of them backing down. (Y/n)'s smile began to widen as time went on, and that annoyed the young man.   
  
"Hmph," he began walking past (Y/n) down the steps and the youngling followed, happy that she got to him first.   
  


  
The market place was busy as always, the bright sun bearing down on the backs of everyone. This place could pass as a human village, and (Y/n) could tell Sesshomaru was out of his element. She wondered about what it was like where he lived, considering how his attention shot back and forth at everything that moved.   
  
"So, what do you like to eat?" (Y/n) asked him. The boy brought his attention to her and began staring once more. 

_'This is going nowhere fast. I’m practically talking to a stone wall'_   
  
"(Y/n)-hime!" someone called behind a shop counter interrupting her thoughts. (Y/n) knew that little voice well, and behind the counter came a short stuffy nosed demon. "So you're out of the castle again huh." The young boy was blind in his right eye, that much was obvious.   
  
"Saigetsu, it is nice to see you. And yes, I am, but only to show this kid around" (Y/n) pointed to a very agitated Sesshomaru behind her, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing even more.  
  
"Scary" remarked Sai.   
  
"I have a name. Show me the respect of referring to me as such," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"You have a name? I don't recollect you telling me, to be quite honest" the princess spun her heels and faced Sesshomaru, waiting for him to introduce himself. She closed her eyes, focusing on hearing his introduction but instead heard nothing.   
  
"Uh, (Y/n)?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He's gone"   
  
Opening one eye at a time, the girl looked down to the right and left of the market place, no fur in sight.   
  
"Oh"   
  


  
Sesshomaru roamed the marketplace, finding his way out and into the red forest. He sat down by a rock and studied a little creek below him. A three-eyed frog hopped around in the grass, carefree of the troubles of a young pup like him. He whipped his finger around, watching his venom flow like thread to the creature. The frog was ignorant to its fate, a twitch of a hand and-

“There you are,” (Y/n) stumbled, scaring the frog away, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Were you now.” Sesshomaru stood from the rock and walked deeper into the forest. (Y/n) followed him, curious as to where he was going. 

They were pretty far into the endless trees now, the sun sinking after every fallen leaf. The two younglings eventually reached the barrier that separated the green leaves from the red ones. 

“We’re not supposed to go beyond the barrier,” (Y/n) informed, but the pup didn’t pay any mind to her. He simply walked through, and out into the green forest. “Hey! Did you hear me?!” she shouted, past the invisible line. 

Sesshomaru was far out of sight. The princess waited, walking back in forth worrying about what to do. “HEY” her voice echoed. “Like he would answer anyway,” she said gumpily stomping through the barrier to find him. 

She had never been outside the barrier, never left her red forest. It amazed her. The birds, the bugs with many legs, even the fox that hid in the shadows. A nasty smell made its way to her sensitive nose and loud thumps rang her ears. Soon a tall fat boar looking demon came into view. “You there, girl!” he boomed, “Those are some fine robes you wear. Hand them over.” The demon carried many different wraps and fabrics on his back- all probably stolen. 

(Y/n) stood frozen, eyes growing wider as the creature made his way towards her. “Fine then. I’ll just take them from you,” he began to tug on her robes as she stood there like a statue.

From behind, a spray of venom washed over, and a thin green line wrapped around the boars neck before it was beheaded in front of the youngling. The sight of young Sesshomaru snapped (Y/N) out of her trance, and movement finally came to her. Somehow, the look of him checking is nails for dirt angered her. “Hey! Couldn’t you see I was in the middle of something!” 

“sure you were” 

“Huh? What was that?”

He just rolled his eyes in response and began walking away, until he heard knuckles cracking. He stopped, his ears focusing on the sound of the youngling’s soft growl. 

She leapt at him, and he turned around to catch her wrist with his hand. Her sharp claws weighed down on him as the girl put more force. He knit his eyebrows in annoyance. 

She ducked in a sudden moment and sprung up, the top of her head hitting his jaw- forcing him to stumble backwards. 

(Y/n) gave him a kick which he dodged, and a punch which he also dodged. She turned to the right, then to the left, in hopes of him getting used to the pattern, only to strike him where he least expected it. A move that he couldn't predict. 

A palm to his shoulder, which pushed him back.

He grew tired of dodging, and now they fought each other throughout the forest, making their way into the barrier; closer and closer to the castle. 

Leaping from trees, each of them fighting to put a mark on each other, to declare the victor once and for all. 

They stood there, out of breath, staring at one another. 

  * ¤ -



  
  
  


“(Y/n),” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at the female daiyoukai, confusion and bitterness lacing his voice. 

Her (e/c) eyes were dreamy and aloof, her senses not fully awaken from her long slumber. “S-Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru, it is you!” without thought she took a step towards him, and he responded in placing his hand on Toukijin’s hilt. 

“How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru so casually-”

“Jaken. Take Rin and get back” 

“Y-yes milord” he imp gulped, quickly following orders. 

(Y/n) took notice to his attitude and her once soft smile dropped.

"I have already come to terms with your absence, (Y/n). Go back to the past where you belong."  
  
His cold words cut through her heart.  
  
"I-I don't understand why you are being so cruel to me," (Y/n)’s voice cracked, she brang her free hand to clutch the fabric on her chest; her heart pounded in her ribcage, and her head was dizzy. Everything was hazy to her, all of her senses were still adjusting from being abruptly awoken. 

Sesshomaru’s eyebrows lightly furrowed, _‘Does she truly not remember?’_

“I don’t even know how I got here… Please, I’m just so confused” 

The mirror on the top of her staff reflected the sun's light onto the river, many fish accumulating to the warmth. 

They stared at each other once more in silence, (Y/n)’s eyes desperately searching his for an answer, until Sesshomaru took his hand off of the hilt of his blade and blinked.

“Your demonic aura will attract annoyances. You best conceal it” he said in his usual voice. He looked behind his shoulder, Jaken taking notice and followed after him as they passed the female demon. 

Her eyes followed his head and nodded to him. (Y/n) knew what this was- it was an invitation, and considering her position, she had no other choice. 

Rin stared at her from the back of Ah-Un in awe, Jaken held his chin high as if showing her his position in the group. 

The yokai took her staff and slid it into place on her back, and began her way behind them.

<·>

“(Y/n) of the Amaterasu Clan,” Myoga began. Inuyasha and the gang sat around a fire in the woods, listening to Myoga answer their questions. It was already night, many stars had already formed in the dark sky. “To be quite honest, I thought she was dead.” 

“Amaterasu?” Miroku questioned, “Like the Sun Goddess?”

“Yes, the founder of the clan liked the name and adopted it as their own. They go on about being direct descendents of the famed Goddess- although it is known as a nothing but a myth.”

“So how do you know her Myoga?” Shippo asked curiously. 

“Well, the clan Lord Toga assumed tried to untie the east and the west through marriage, which didn’t end well. I don’t know most of the details but one day the Amaterasu clan in the east vanished without a trace.”

“Inuyasha’s father?” Kagome questioned.

“Precisely. If I do recall correctly, she was supposed to be married of to none other than Sesshomaru.” 

The group (besides Inuyasha) gasped in surprise. 

“Sesshomaru? No wonder things didn't end well” Sango snarked. 

“Yeah, imagine being forced to marry the likes of him” Shippo added. 

< · >

The wood cracked as it burned in the fire. Rin was cooking the fish she caught during the day and kept her distance from the female demon who rested her back on a tree. Sesshomaru wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but that was typical. 

“Master Jaken,” she whispered to him behind Ah-Un, “why is she following us?” 

Jaken glared at the daiyoukai from behind the beast, “I have absolutely no idea!” (Y/n) could feel his eyes on her, and slowly she turned her head to return the gaze just for him to drop down behind Ah-Un in fear. 

Rin dropped down as well, mimicking Jaken for no particular reason. 

(Y/n)’s eyes softened and her head tilted, “I don’t bite, little one” 

The girl poked her head out slowly, staring at her soft expression. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken exclaimed happily after spotting him. 

Sesshomaru appeared from the forest, ignoring Jaken as he walked by. He stood directly in front of (Y/n)’s view of the little girl, forcing her to look at him. She trailed her eyes up to meet his. “Come with me,” and he walked off again into the forest. 

The female stood from her spot and waved at Rin, trying to reassure that she meant no harm. 

She followed the silverhead away from the two, just far enough so that no one could eavesdrop on them. 

Sesshomaru stood close to her, his eyes looking at her face, to her neck, and down to the jaded pendant resting on her chest. 

(Y/n)’s eyes trailed his body as well, until she suddenly took notice to his left arm- or lack thereof. She reached out for it subconsciously with worry, before he grabbed her wrist with his hand. 

He could feel her warmth under his palm and the bones under her skin. She was alive, her scent He began to smooth his hand further down her arm under the sleeve of her kimono, where she yanked away her arm to prevent any further physical contact. Sesshomaru laughed to himself, a short huff of air out his nose that was barely perceptible. The female turned away from him, hoping to provide some further space between them. 

“How long have I been gone?” she said gravely, her eyelashes shadowing her (e/c) eyes. 

“One hundred years” 

(Y/n) was a strong demon, her ferocity was known all throughout Japan. She was loved by her people but completely hated by her enemies. Sesshomaru could never imagine her being put under a simple spell, unless she did it to herself. Even so, it made no sense. 

“And my people?”

“-”

“Don’t answer. I can tell”

The mirrored staff sheds truth on a lot of things, and although she lost her memory of how she got put under the sealing spell, she could tell she was the only one left of the Amaterasu. 

“Do you know what happened?” she asked, turning to face him once more. Her eyes narrowed at him, hoping for an answer she knew she wouldn’t receive. 

“I don’t” 

“Hm, I figured as much” she said lightly, stretching her arms above her head, trying to change the mood. “So, I assume you’re the new lord of the Western lands then?” (Y/n) moved her head from side to side, “Sure took you long enough,” she joked, winking at him. 

Sesshomaru, however, didn’t find it funny at all. He didn’t defeat his father, but instead inherited the title after his father’s death. Not that he would ever tell her that, his pride wouldn’t allow it. 

“What will you do now?” the male asked. 

“Well I am curious about all that has changed in the time I was away, and it isn't like I have anywhere to return to; I mean, I’m not much of a leader if I have no one to lead… But,” (Y/n) folded her arms over her chest, “I could always just kill you and take over the West for my own,” she jested. 

Sesshomaru suddenly had his hand on Tokijin slowly drawing it, kiddingly. (Y/n) shot her hands up in defence, not sure if he was being serious or not, “I’m just joking! Don’t take me too seriously!”

…

The four wandered the lands once more, another day doing what they usually do. Rin warmed up to the newcomer quickly after noticing the way her lord interacted with her, while Jaken still glared at her from Ah-Un. 

(Y/n) was curious as to why a human child traveled with the demon, and why she referred to him as her lord. Has she missed so much that Sesshomaru finally came around to respecting humans in the one hundred years of her absence? It seemed like such a stretch. 

And it probably was. 

  *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  




  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

How long has she traveled with them? She lost count of the days. 

 

It half-seemed like they were going in circles, but (Y/n)’s faith in Sesshomaru’s sense of direction was greater than her own, despite that faith slowly dissipating. 

 

She sat on Ah-Un, her legs crossed and her arms rested under her chest. Her posture was perfect, thanks to the years spent as a princess, but her face held nothing else but absolute boredom. 

 

Whenever a challenger appears, Sesshomaru made no hesitation to slash at it in order to clear their path. Rin would squeal at the body without fear before being told to stop (which she did instantly), Jaken would congratulate him and make condescending remarks to the dead demon (along the lines of “he must've been incredibly stupid to even cross the likes of you, M'Lord”), while (Y/n) sat there, her face becoming more deadpanned by the hour. 

 

Sesshomaru left, which was typical, and the rest of them just lounged around in the opening waiting for his return. The female slid off of Ah-Un and laid down in the soft grass. She brought up a hand to block the sun from blinding her sensitive eyes, letting them adjust before letting her arm drop. (Y/n) could hear Rin humming to herself, and Jaken muttering thoughts out loud. 

 

“Insanity” she whispered. How could they do this everyday? Was she the crazy one? Her head flat against the ground, she looked in the general direction of Jaken. 

“Imp.” 

It was enough to get his attention. “Y-yes?” 

It was the first time she directly spoke to him. 

“What is the meaning of this constant walking? I can’t help but feel like we’re going in circles.”

 

Jaken wanted to say ‘If you don’t like it, leave!’ but he knew better than to speak to her like that judging by how Sesshomaru treated her. “I do not question my Lord’s actions” he said before Rin chimed in, “What do you mean Master Jaken? You question his actions all the time”

 

Jaken whipped his head over to her direction, scolding the girl, earning a chuckle from (Y/n). “Besides,” the imp began, “he isn’t the most talkative when it comes to what he is doing.”

 

(Y/n) laughed, “How true, little imp, how true.” 

 

It was silent for a while before the yokai sat up and looked between Rin and Jaken. Rin had her back towards the female, while Jaken ‘‘tended’’ to Ah-Un, in reality he was just as bored as (Y/n). She sighed, almost defeated by boredom. Almost. 

 

“Rin.” 

“Yes MiLady” 

“Come here” 

 

The girl did as she was told and walked her way over to (Y/n), plopping down in front of her. 

“Turn around” 

Rin’s back now faced the demon, waiting for whatever she was going to do. (Y/n)’s long and slender fingers gently picked up pieces of the girls hair, braiding them perfectly. 

 

“Lady (Y/n)?”

“Yes?” 

“How long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?” 

 

Jaken’s nosy ears perked up at the girls question, sliding over a little bit to hear better. 

 

“We have known each other since we were children.” She continued to play with Rin’s hair, unbothered by Jaken’s obvious eavesdropping. 

 

“What was he like?” Rin was curious, looking around with her eyes thinking of the possibilities of Sesshomaru’s childhood. 

 

“Well…” (Y/n) bit her lip and stopped braiding. She could smell his scent get stronger as the seconds go on, and she didn’t know how to word his personality as a child to Rin without being negative about it. ‘He was far more arrogant and cocky. He also kind of had a stick in his ass that seemed impossible to get out-’ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sesshomaru appear from the forest.  

 

“Ah! Speak of the devil!” (Y/n) exclaimed giving a sly smirk to him. Rin hopped up, the braids in her hair instantly falling out. “Lord Sesshomaru!”

 

“Y-you’ve returned M'lord, ehehe” Jaken greeted in his usual nervous tone. 

 

The group was about to enter the forest again before (Y/n) called out to the white-haired demon, still sitting in the grass. 

 

“Sesshomaru?”

He turned his head in her direction. 

“What was I like as a child?”

He only took a second to answer, his eyes giving her a smile. “Impulsive.” 

(Y/n)’s nosed scrunched up, offended and by the simple way he put it.

 

And to think she thought of saying something positive about him. 

 

\----.----

 

The dinner was nothing less than unbearable for young (Y/n). 

 

The servants scorned her for fighting Toga’s son as soon as she arrived, disappointed in her as they fixed her hair and robes. Her father however, laughed and giggled with Toga like school girls when they heard about the little fight. 

 

She kept her head down, the tips of her pointed ears burning with embarrassment. She hadn’t touched her food. Her hands gathered up on the robe on her lap feeling the gaze of her enemy. 

 

Sesshomaru, who was eating his food nonchalantly, had his uncaring gaze on (Y/n), watching the redness on her face redden. He began to wonder if he should be feeling the same as her, but he scoffed. He did nothing wrong, and seeing the youngling so frazzled brought him a quiet happiness. No longer did she have her smug grin on her face, and it was marvelous. 

 

(Y/n) looked up slowly at him, his low gaze narrowing, almost daring her to stare back. And she did, finding confidence in the dark aura that began to form around the two of them. The girl’s mother coughed softly, shaking the two out of their silent fight. 

 

(Y/n)’s mother was a mysterious woman. She wasn’t the head of the house, Takahiro was. Her face was constantly hidden behind a fan, never exposing not even an angle of her face. She was prim and proper, obedient and compliant, the perfect wife. She had only shown her beautiful face to her deserving husband, not even (Y/n) was allowed to see it. Her speech was quiet and short, a servant typically having to speak for her if needed. But now it was not. The soft, almost, silent cough was enough. 

 

(Y/n) looked down a her food again, almost ashamed of letting herself get riled up by him. He continued to stare, the corners of his mouth becoming upturned. 

 

What a brat.

 

\-------.-------

 

A scent whipped in (Y/n)’s nose, causing her to stop and look around. Sesshomaru was off doing who knows what and Rin and Jaken waited for his return. Typical! How very typical. The repeated cycle drove the demon insane, and soon she began to wonder if this strange scent was just a figment of her imagination, an illusion created by her own boredom. 

 

But when she turned her body to the west the scent slowly became stronger and it was real. She was going to find it. 

It was one of Toga’s kin, not Sesshomaru’s deathly smell but instead a more boisterous one, filled with youth. At least that’s how she would describe it. 

 

Despite Sesshomaru being as young as he was the female couldn’t help but feel that he acted far more mature and uptight. But he had always been this way. At least when they were younger he was a bit more talkative and readable. The woman knew there was something that bothered him heavily, something he failed to tell her. 

 

Turning to the two, she looked to Jaken before speaking. “I’m leaving.”

 

The little imp almost choked on his saliva. “How-W-Why?” he spat out. Rin’s usual smile dropped, looking up at the majestic creature in front of her before tilting her head to the side. “Is everything alright MiLady?” she questioned. 

 

“Oh yes everything is fine, it’s just I can’t seem to find any enjoyment waiting for your Lord to arrive day in and day out. I won’t be gone for too long, if that is what you wanted to hear” the demon stated. Rin’s smile returned, understanding completely.

 

“But what if-” Jaken stopped himself from finishing. ‘But what if Sesshomaru returns and she isn’t back yet? What would he do?’ He knew that Sesshomaru had been acting differently recently, ever since (Y/n) joined them. He barely bothered to speak to him at all, and his cold, dark, aura seemed to have been tainted with light; much like when Rin joined them. Except this light was different, this light was far more unstable and dangerous. He liked when his Lord when he was in a ‘good mood’ but this was so foreign to him. 

 

(Y/n) looked at Jaken for a moment before walking in the direction of the scent. “You will fair well without me as you had surely done before,” she called out to reassure him, leaving him alone, stuttering to himself, with Rin and the two headed beast there to judge him.

  
  


The scent was beginning to mix with the sea, and when she stepped out the ocean presented itself to her, along with a bright sliver of red by the water. A bunch of other figures stood with him, before he quickly turned around focusing his golden irises on the dog demon that appeared from the trees. 

 

“What do you want?” he yelled, not caring about the way he spoke to the daiyoukai. 

 

The female took small steps in his direction, ideas flashing through her mind on how to approach him. She assumed that his sense of smell was drowned out by the sea, which explained how long he took to notice her. Either that or he was just weaker than her entirely, being a hanyou and all. 

 

He drew his sword and a fun idea popped into (Y/n)’s head. Her steps began to pick up speed and Inuyasha stiffened his stance. He turned his head to the group, “Get back-” Wait. ‘huh!?’ The hanyou’s head whipped in front of him to see (Y/n) face to face with him, her staff clashing with his sword and pushing him back. He left a long trail in the stand from where she was. 

 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled, worried from the sudden attack. He gritted his teeth at (Y/n), “What’s your deal?”

 

The daiyoukai couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. “Inuyasha?” she said cackling, “Your name is Inuyasha?” 

 

“What of it?” he was angry now, the whites of his knuckles appearing from how hard he gripped the sword. 

 

The demon took a deep breath and wiped the water that formed at the corner of her eyes. “It’s just so… fitting” she sighed out. 

 

“That’s not very nice of you to make fun of Inuyasha’s name!” a strange girl shouted from behind him. A small fox demon was rested on her shoulder, his voice so boyish he almost sounded like a girl, “Kagome’s right!” 

 

(Y/n) didn’t care. Twirling the golden staff in her fingers, the mirror faced in Inuyasha’s direction, and the sun’s reflection shining off of it, making it almost seem weightless in her hands. “I’m interested in how you wield the Tessaiga, little hanyou” 

 

‘She going to do it again’ Miroku thought, paying attention to what the female was about to do. The sudden appearance was almost like she teleported in front of him, but something told him otherwise. Myoga appeared on his shoulder as if reading his thoughts, “It’s the mirror,” he started, “the reflection on the sand allows her to aim where she goes. When she teleports she is blinded by light, it’s a weakness only few are able to catch.” 

 

Kagome went to tell Inuyasha but Myoga interrupted her, “it’s pointless, Master Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance even if he did know” he said sighing. “How could you say that?” the teen looked at him upset. “It’s true! Amaterasu is not to be trifled with! She has struck down all who crossed her” he explained. 

 

“But we haven’t done anything” Sango said. Myoga seemed to dwell on that for a moment before crossing his four arms, “Well you have a point.”

 

(Y/n) began to race towards Inuyasha again, and she stuck her staff in the ground in front of him, using the momentum to fly over the half breed and land behind him. In a rush she quickly twisted her body and elbowed him in the back, causing him to stumble forward. 

 

“Hm, I thought the son of Toga would have faster reflexes than that. It’s quite embarrassing... don’t you think?” she vexed. He sung his sword behind him, just missing her robes as she disappeared into thin air. Kagome noticed the visible spotlight on the ground, “Inuyasha! The light!” 

 

He looked down beneath his feet and instead of his shadow laid a circular light. The sky, his instincts told him. His ears perked up and his head followed suit, only to see (Y/n)’s smiling face. Her eyes were wide and so was her grin. He could almost feel the tip of her nose brush his before she ruffled his hair playfully and landed behind him again. 

 

Inuyasha swung his sword angrily, and now he began to get serious. 

 

“She’s toying with him,” Sango revealed, watching the two clash weapons. The group watched, confused at how childish the mysterious demon was acting. “It seems that she is finding pleasure from Master Inuyasha's frustration” Myoga said.

 

(Y/n) was teasing him. She almost resembled a puppy, hopping around and wagging her tail. Her staff, twirled around her, jabbing the hanyou’s sides, poking him and hitting him. The Tessaiga was far too big to maneuver this way, and (Y/n) in her excitement, wasn’t really giving him any lucky openings. She didn’t close her eyes, not even once, instead she absorbed his reaction to her, concluding that he found her presence overwhelming. 

 

Inuyasha wasn’t particularly weak, she could tell, but his power didn’t form in brute strength or amazing intellect. The demon’s eyes wandered behind him as they clashed, becoming distracted by the girl behind him worriedly watching the fight before her. ‘Is that it?’ she thought. 

 

Inuyasha noticed his enemy’s attention shift, and took the opportunity to spin the Sunstaff out of (Y/n)’s clutches and into the sand far away from them both. (Y/n) leaped back, taking the defence. ‘Without her staff she’s done for’ and he positioned his sword to create the Wind Scar. Just a swing of his sword would end the whole ordeal. But when he brought his sword up, (Y/n) had disappeared- and reappeared her hands flat against the sides of his blade. An electric friction covered her arms and ran down into her body. It burned, but she knew it would heal the second she let it go. He could feel the ocean swiping against the bottom of his feet, the tide going in and out. The female dipped for a second and pushed herself up, causing him to lose his footing and crashing into the water below. 

 

Her hands sizzled from the spell, and she brought a fist to rest under her chin. (Y/n) stared down at his humiliated form, pondering of what to do now. She raised that very same hand up, “Inuyasha!” Kagome yelled, filled with worry. As she ran to him a booming thunder rang everyone’s ears and a demon came, smashing his hammer on top of the yokai’s skull. Inuyasha tripped her, and she fell in the water next to him. 

 

“O-Ow..” her hands went to massage the crown of her head. 

 

“You stop right there Amaterasu! I’m not going to let you plummet this boy any longer! It was getting painful to watch” the voice was old and strained, one she knew very well.

 

“Master Totosai!” Myoga yelled, hopping off of Kagome and to the bug-eyed demon. The teenager got to Inuyasha’s side, not sensing anything threatening from the daiyoukai next to him. 

 

“Ah- T-Totosai,” she greeted, looking up at him. “It’s been far too long.” 

 

“Yes it has. It was horrible having to deal with such disrespectful mutts like them, I was beginning to lose faith in your race”he said dramatically. It was true, (Y/n) had always been taught to respect her elders no matter who they are, a big difference in comparison to the way Inuyasha treated him. He moved back, and allowed (Y/n) to rise from the water, her robes soaked. Inuyasha shrugged Kagome off of him and passed the group who neared him. 

 

“Why did you attack Inuyasha?” Miroku asked. “Attack?” (Y/n) repeated, her robes absorbed the sunlight and her once wet form was dried. “I was jesting him.” 

Totosai cleared his throat, “Inuyasha didn’t quite see it that way” 

 

He was down the beach perched on a rock, his back to them. He sneezed cutely, causing (Y/n) to gush at his actions. “He is just such a precious thing, I’ve never met a hanyou before. And those ears!” The group stared at her, watching how see went on and on about his appearance. “-Oh wait! I don’t think I have introduced myself!” she brought her hand out to shake everyone’s hand. “My name is (Y/n), former leader of the Amaterasu Clan. You must be…?” 

 

The group picked up on her contagious energy and introduced themselves, letting the past events float over them. (Y/n) was distracted by the chatter that she didn’t realize Totosai inching away from them. “Yeah, why  _ is _ Totosai here” Shippo added cause the group to turn in his direction. He had his hands out reaching for the sunstaff, inches away from its mirror. 

 

“Oh you can’t be serious! Are we going to go at this again?” the Amaterasu placed her hands on her hips disapproving of the old demon’s behavior. “What me?” he played innocent, hiding his hands behind his back. She rolled her eyes and called the staff to her, the golden item floating over and finding its way in her hand. 

 

“The mirror…” the monk stared. 

“This is the Yata no Kagami, surely a monk as yourself heard of it” 

“Yes! Yes I have!” Kagome interrupted, excited and amazed at what she was seeing. She took notice to the jaded necklace that adorned (Y/n)’s chest, “And the Yasakani no Magatama!” 

 

(Y/n)’s eyes widened, “Yes, exactly. You are quite knowledgeable young priestess.” 

 

“How could I not know? They are the imperial regalia of Japan!” Kagome paused, “but where’s the Kusanagi?” 

“The sword? I do not have it. It was instead given to my cousin… You are indeed a strange one” she answered, not understanding her interest in the trio but proud nonetheless. 

 

“You are  _ the _ Amaterasu!” the teen yelled. (Y/n) giggled at her excitement and looked to the others who seemed to feel the same way as Kagome. Miroku leaned in, smirking, and taking her hand in his. “You may have been told this quite a lot, but, your eyes are such a beautiful color.” (Y/n) didn’t think much of it, her entire family carried the same hue as hers. “It would be a shame to the world to let it die with you, and so would it would be a great honor to-”

 

“Hush!” Myoga bit Miroku’s neck, appearing from his clothes. 

 

“Myoga.” (Y/n)’s expression drew cold. 

“L-Lady Amaterasu, it’s nice to see you” 

“I would like to say the same, but then I would be lying” 

“Ha ha… ha…”

  
  
  


The group made there way down the beach, waving (Y/n) goodbye, Inuyasha leading them grumpily. Totosai stayed there with her on the beach along with Myoga who half-heartedly wanted to run away. 

 

“Well, if you excuse me,” he reached in his robes taking out a long silk cloth, “I’ll be borrowing this” and he snatched the staff from her hands, hopping on his one-eyed ox and flying into the air. 

 

“Totosai! You have no use for it!” she yelled up at him, “What is your obsession with having it?” 

 

“I could melt it down and make a great sword” he yelled back, causing (Y/n) to knit her eyebrows, fuming at the thought of someone melting down the sacred object. “Master Totosai, I dont think saying that is a good idea-” 

“Aw shut it, you flea”

 

The color in (Y/n)’s eyes swirled in the sunlight, and in a swift motion she brought her arm up, calling the sunstaff to her. Totosai was stubborn in letting it go, clutching the item to his chest as the ox wobbled in the air. The Kagami Staff began to poke out from the silk he had wrapped it wrapped in and she yanked on her grip, causing it to slip out and shoot to her. 

 

“Fine then!” Totosai huffed. “I’ll get it one day” and flew off. 

 

(Y/n) stayed there, watching his shrinking form in the distance. She sighed contently before taking a step along the banks of the water, taking in the sun that reflected off of the water and the push and pull of the tide. Her foot slipped on a rock, and she was caught off balance for a second, just to find her footing once more. 

 

A huge gust of wind came from the forest, once again taking her balance and pushing her in the water with a splash. The demon laid like that for a second, feeling the waves pick her up and gently lay her down. It made her sleepy. She laid her head back, calmed by the pattern. She could hear familiar footsteps approach her, although she did not bother to look, his scent still tugged at her nose, despite the sea almost drowning it out. 

 

His head stepped in front of the sun, creating a dark shadow along her body. She couldn’t really see his face, her eyes still adjusted to the sudden lighting change. 

 

“You look like a wet dog”

 

His voice was teasing, it being like every other time he spoke to her. (Y/n) rolled her eyes at his comment and stretched one of her legs out to touch him. She didn’t plan on moving just because he arrived, and he picked up on her silent request, so he slowly sat down on the dry sand in front of her.

 

Neither of them said anything for a while, just content with each other’s presence. Rustling was heard in the trees along with a scratchy muffled sound. 

“-shomaru! I really did beg her to stay she just didn’t listen to me! Oh please Lord Sesshomaru don't be upset at me…” It was Jaken, of course, pulling Ah-Un on their reigns.

 

Sesshomaru took this as the cue to stand, extending a hand out for her to take. She analyzed his face for a brief moment before taking it and letting him pull her to her feet. He wanted to ask her why she had left, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

 

Jaken hopped over excitedly, Rin on the back of the two headed beast. “Lord Sesshomaru! Lady (Y/n)!” she greeted excitedly. 

 

It was typical. 

 

(Y/n) couldn’t help but feel she hadn’t truly escaped from the group’s daily cycle, and assumed that tomorrow would be the same way as it had always been. 

 

But she was wrong. 

 

Putrid bugs stared with watchful eyes in the darkness, absorbing the female demons entire being, relaying information back to the source. They buzzed and buzzed, disappearing into the falling leaves. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Why am I doing this again?” 

 

Sesshomaru leaned on a tree facing away from (Y/n) as she undressed, making sure she wouldn’t back out and leave. 

 

“You reek of sea water.” 

 

“Oh?” (Y/n) placed one of the many layers of her robes on a rock, slowly unraveling the last layer before her nagajuban. She turned her head to him, her white robes almost blinding under the moonlight. Steam from the hotsprings under her feet rose from the night chill, creating a slight fog, and making the colors around her seem softer. “Sea water is good for the skin,” she said, with a playful smirk on her face. 

 

“But it is bad for the hair” he responded, still looking away from her. 

 

The female stuck her feet in the water, pleased by it’s welcoming temperature. “You should join me,” she said simply, taking of the remaining article of clothing. The silverhead’s eyebrows knitted for a second as he hitched a breath. “ _ What _ ?” it was hushed but she heard it. 

 

Her shoulder’s hopped as she gave a hearty laugh, submerging herself in the steamy water. Her hair sprawled out on the surface of the spring, “I meant Rin should join me. When was the last time she had a bath?” 

 

“Are you saying I don’t keep her presentable?” he said. She could imagine him narrowing his eyes while he said it. 

 

“No, not at all. She’s a child, children are bound to get a little dirty… you take things too personally,” she sighed, swimming further in and behind a rock. Sesshomaru took a glance at her kimono that laid against the floor, noticing the objects that were placed on top. His eyes widened at the golden hairpin resting there. He bent down to pick it up, inspecting the details that were engraved in it.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she called out behind the rock, basically telling him to scram. He placed the hairpin back down gently, and began to walk back to the rest of the group. 

  
  


The fire popped under Rin’s palms, her eyes drooping slightly with sleep. She brought her attention to Sesshomaru sitting, back against a tree, one leg bent with his arm resting on his knee. 

 

The girl got up from her spot and walked over to him, “Where’s Lady (Y/n), Lord Sesshomaru?” she asked.

 

“She’s in the hotsprings a ways there,” he said moving his hand, gesturing to the trees opposite of him. “You can go if you’d like.”

 

Rin seemed to liven up at the idea, nodding and hopping off into the forest. Jaken watched her go, shaking his head at how energetic she had suddenly become.  _ ‘It seems all Lord Sesshomaru does is pick up strange women.’ _

  
  
  


_ ‘I wonder if he really would have done it...’  _ (Y/n) thought as she relaxed in the water.  _ ‘Not in a million years! His pompous ass would have to travel all the way back to Tsukuyomi Castle to have his seventeen servants bathe him-’  _ (Y/n) laughed out loud to herself, only for her smile to drop. She called her staff over until it softly dipped in the water. Her hand ran over the mirror fondly, its contents reflecting her face.  _ ‘I don't even sense my homeland. Nothing is left…’  _

 

She began to notice how dull her markings were, and how her eyes were almost permanently dull. Her lips quivered a bit and her eyes began to sting.  _ ‘Am I sad?’  _ the question alone almost made her break down then and there. The mirror in her hand flashed with light, and so did her eyes. Bringing the mirror closer to her chest, she hugged it, and then, closed her eyes. 

  
  


_ A beast. Teeth dripping with blood. She could hear the screams of her people. She could make out the tiny figures running from underneath a black, tarred, paw. Red trees now sported leaves of flame, its smell stinging her sensitive nose. A hard coldness radiated from her heart, making her feel as if she were a ghost. Foam mixes with the blood in her mouth and her eyes hurt with focus. The beast’s eyes shot back and forth before landing on a figure in the distance. An unusual darkness spread from it like a disease, the burning forest disappearing into the abyss. Soon there was only them, and the beast. In the fur on her chest, a slight light protruded from it and soon she began to notice that the coldness in her felt like a large marble wedged between her lungs. She tried to look at the figure again but at the sight of it, the once abyss turned white, her vision clouding with a different kind of nothingness. For a while that was all, until she felt the pulsating in her heart and her eyes being filled blood red.  _

  
  


(Y/n)’s head shot up from in the water, her grip on the mirror’s golden frame so strong it threatened to brake. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, her breathing erratic and deep.  _ ‘Don’t cry’  _ She wasn’t. Sesshomaru would’ve heard her. She promised herself never to express any vulnerability to him. Not again. A scent whipped her nose and so did her head, to the direction of Rin, who stood there, her face dripping with concern. 

 

“Aha Rin! Let’s get you cleaned up” 

 

◉

 

Kanna’s body is cold. Like an apparition she walked down the eerie hallways of her father’s mansion, holding her mirror in her hands. It reflected nothing, only a silver sheet being presented. It was hard to breathe- it always was here. A thick miasma surrounded the castle, little slivers of toxic air seeping in through the walls; although you could not say she was bothered by it. She was a tool for Naraku to achieve his goal, and that was all she ever knew, there was no room for her own comfort or emotion. 

 

Total apathy and obedience. 

That was it.

 

“Kanna” Naraku greeted. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, his hand cradling the defiled shikon jewel. The demon was thinking, thinking of ways he could use people for his benefit. There was a new factor in his plan he had to take into consideration now: the demon who Sesshomaru seemed to be quite fond of. Naraku, being one to do his homework, knows of the seemingly forgotten clan (Y/n) was apart of. A trap would be key in his plan to entangle the daiyoukai into his web, and he had just the idea for that. 

 

“Kagura has left again” 

 

The spider did not bother to look up from his hand, he had already felt her presence leave the barrier. Naraku was the one to let her go, not particularly worried about her disobeying his orders. He reached in his sleeve,  pulling out a demon puppet stick. It’s time to meet this new pawn.

 

◉

 

Kagura flew above the neverending forest, searching for the demon her master had instructed.  Naraku had opened the barrier, letting her free, just for a second after she received his request She noticed how impatient and almost giddy he was acting, but she didn’t question his strange behaviour. No Saimyosho followed her, which was strange, but she couldn’t dwell on it for long. Any ounce of freedom was good for her, so she took it. 

 

The day was bright and cloudless, and it helped when locating the silverhead in the sea of leaves under her. A twin headed beast came into view, along with a little girl and the imp that followed him. She lowered herself onto the field in front of them,, immediately catching their attention. 

 

“Where’s Sesshomaru”

 

Jaken leapt from his spot and Rin ran back behind Ah-Un where (Y/n) just so happened to be, her hands entangled in straw. The dog was making hats for her little companions, but was abruptly interrupted by Rin who didn’t say a word and the new found smell that stung her nostrils. 

 

“Kagura!” Jaken yelped, taking a step back and gripping his nintojo defensively. “What do you want?” 

 

(Y/n) gave the straw piece to Rin before patting her head and standing, curious to see who Jaken was squawking at. It was a demon of course, her eyes almost a dead red color, holding no real vibrancy. She really didn’t look all that impressive at all, but her scent was dull and almost toxic, like she wasn’t whole. Like she was missing something. 

 

“L-Lady (Y/n)...” Jaken turned his head to follow her as she passed him, until he was in a safe spot behind her legs- his head peeking out at Kagura.

 

“And you are…?” Kagura said, almost in an annoyed way. She cursed herself for speaking to the creature in front of her in that tone as warning signs flashed in her mind, her instincts yelling at her to mind her attitude. 

 

“Mind who you talk to, you witch!” Jaken balled his fists in the bottom of the dog’s robes, the small action causing (Y/n) to almost feel glad that the imp was looking at her for protection. (Y/n) could hear a shift in leaves, the wind carrying Sesshomaru’s scent. 

 

“It’s said to be rude to ask for another's name before introducing yourself first” The daiyoukai smiled, trying to be as gentle as she could. She didn’t like the way Rin reacted to this new demon, in fact, it made her angry. Kagura stumbled back a bit in her mind, almost feeling threatened by the way (Y/n) had spoke. Her red eyes noticed the way the tips of female’s ears twitched as rustling came from the accompanying forest, Sesshomaru finally making his appearance and coming between the two.

 

(Y/n) noticed his rushed entry and the way his eyes were for just a second before focusing his gaze on Kagura’s. “Who is that?” she asked curiously to him. She only saw the side of his face as he refused to divert his gaze from Kagura, who stayed silent, observing there interaction. It didn’t matter how miniscule the change would be on Sesshomaru’s face, the yokai had learned to read him, and his face told her that this demon in front of them was something he _ really _ didn't want her to see. (Y/n)’s sinister smile quickly crept into a sly smirk, her eyes lingering on his. 

 

“Don’t tell me” She exchanged glances between the two of them, “Is this your… consort?” 

 

Jaken looked mortified by (Y/n)’s choice of words while Sesshomaru remained seemingly unbothered. Kagura on the other hand was shocked by the insinuation, her eyes slightly widening at the thought, however Sesshomaru ignored it, and continued in his usual cold stern tone. 

 

“What do you want”

 

Kagura, focusing her gaze on the male once again, her face masking confidence. “I came to inform you of Naraku’s whereabouts” 

 

Sesshomaru seem to tense at the mention of his voice, which was only noticeable to (Y/n), who wondered about what Naraku may have done to to make her companion so… angry. 

 

Kagura scoffed at the silence and plucked a feather from her hair, wisping in the wind. She hovered above the group for a while, beckoning them to follow. 

 

“She isn’t to be trusted M'lord. It is most likely a trap” Jaken said finally stepping out from behind (Y/n). Sesshomaru ignored him, however, as he completely knew that already. He turned to face (Y/n), his face as stoic as ever. “(Y/n), stay here with Rin. I will return later.”

 

The yokai folded her arms, eyebrows slightly rising at his tone. “Since when was I taking orders from you?” She noticed a change in the way he looked at her, it was an expression she had never really seen. It was almost like the look he gave her when he didn’t want to bother with her attitude, but something was slightly different. It was unnerving. 

 

_ Please. _

 

She lowered her hands to her sides, her head slowly nodding as her eyes seemed almost mesmerized by his expression. He turned on his heels, not bothering to look up a Kagura who stared down at him from above. 

 

“Jaken”

“Y-yes M’lord!”

 

And Sesshomaru stepped forward, leaving (Y/n) and Rin behind. 

  
  


Rin sighed in relief to be left alone, coming out from behind Ah-Un, straw still in her hands. She nudged it at (Y/n)’s side, causing the demon to bring her attention from the woods in front of her down to little girl. 

  
  


They sat down in the grass together, Ah-Un nuzzling behind them for support as the two females played with straw entwined in their hands. (Y/n) taught her how to braid it, Rin being more than eager to learn. 

 

The yokai, as she hated to admit, only bothered to continue with the straw in order to distract herself from the questions that popped in her mind one after another. She should’ve followed him, just to spite his wishes. Her eyes glanced at Rin’s usual cheerful face. Surely the girl didn’t know anything if he went out of her way to leave her behind. 

 

Rin viewed (Y/n) as some sort of motherly figure, the yokai knew that much. (Y/n) had been raised to never despise humans, but still not to treat them as equals. To (Y/n), in a way, they were like pets, fragile beings who had short lives. They weren’t to be pitied as most of her demon kin would’ve, but instead as another creature to share a common existence with. (Y/n) had made sure never to forget a human who had crossed paths with, as a way to pay her respects, for in only a couple of decades they would be but bones in the ground. Rin was no different and yet found herself becoming awfully attached rather quickly. ‘ _ To think even cold-blooded Sesshomaru fell victim to her charms’ _

 

Bugs. 

 

She whipped her head to the side, Rin becoming immediately startled by her sudden switch in attitude. “What is the matter, Lady (Y/n)?” the little girl asked, slowly letting the woven straw drop from her fingers. (Y/n) scrunched up her nose at the smell and the buzzing sound that distracted her. Hell bugs.  How disgusting. They were hiding, watching. (Y/n) wasn’t amused by this at all and drew her staff from her back, standing, and throwing it. 

 

She felt three of them being penetrated by her staff, lining up like meat on a stick before a tree halted it, the pole sticking out like an arrow. The final bug seemed to get the message and left, buzzing away, finally leaving the two females alone. When she called back her staff she notice that the bodies were gone, almost like they disintegrated. The yokai was actually by that rather than suspicious, that meant she didn't have to clean any bug guts off her precious Kagami. 

 

Off to her side there was shuffling in the bushes and surely enough it was Sesshomaru, Jaken right behind him sputtering numerous things that he ignored. Rin hopped excitedly only to have her feelings change, as if she was picking up on his negative energy. 

 

“Sesshomaru, I think it would be only fair if you answered my questions about that demon earlier”

 

Jaken gestured to his neck, making a cut off motion trying to warn her. She ignored it, taking slight offence from the fact he thought Sesshomaru could harm her. 

 

“Well? Care to explain?” 

 

“It’s none of your concern” he spat, turning away from her. 

 

“What do you  _ mean _ it’s none of my concern? Aren’t I traveling  _ with _ you?” 

 

Jaken began backing away from the two. 

 

“Tell me Sesshomaru, who was that?” she said softly, taking a step towards him. “Who is the Naraku she spoke of?”

 

“Quit your badgering.” 

 

(Y/n)’s eye twitched, despising the tone he used to speak with her. “I’m fed up with you keeping me in the dark! It’s bad enough you disappear everyday without a word, don’t you think that I’ve been awfully considerate of you? All you have done is order me around and roam this endless sea of trees. Is there a purpose to any of this?” 

 

Sesshomaru turned around again his eyes burrowing holes into hers.“I’ve been considerate in letting you trail after me. If you don’t like it, then leave.”

 

(Y/n) huffed, her body stiffening and  her face filling with an angered heat. “Fine then. I was sick of following you around anyway.” 

 

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her as she turned and left, her figure just about stomping into the forest. He turned away and began walking in the opposite direction. “Let’s go.” 

 

Jaken stepped forward, “B-but what about Lady (Y/n)?” 

Sesshomaru turned his head, shooting the imp a deathly glare. “We’re leaving.” 

 

Ah-Un began following him, Rin guiding the two headed beast while looking back into the trees (Y/n) disappeared to, the straw still in her hands. 

  
  
  


_ What the hell is his problem? It’s not like I’ve done anything to him.  _ The female was walking in no particular direction, trees swaying as if greeting her as she passed. The redness on her cheeks never left, and leaves began to rest on her hair like a crown. The demon shook her head, forcing the leaves to fall to the ground. “Not now you stupid plants!”

 

“Aww they were just being nice” 

 

(Y/n)’s ears perked up at the sly voice, just a little spooked from it. She was so distracted by her anger that she failed to notice the person behind her. The yokai turned, only to come across a figure draped in a baboon’s hide kneeling in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, and quickly looked him up and down, “Is there something you want?” 

 

“Oh please excuse my bad manners, I am Naraku, and you would have to be Lord (Y/n) of the Amaterasu Clan”

 

_ Naraku? _ “My former title means nothing to me now,” the female said running her fingers through her hair. “So... is Naraku the name of the puppet or the puppet master?”

 

Naraku chuckled, “Intelligence is to be expected from the goddess of the east. But I suppose the name belongs to both the puppet and it’s master.”

 

(Y/n) would call Naraku spooky or frightening, not even ominous, just sketchy. Very sketchy. She narrowed her eyes, “Can you get to the point of your meeting with me?” 

 

“Oh nothing in particular, Would you mind in me accompanying you?”

 

She crossed her arms, huffing at the hair that fell in front of her face, “Do what you want,” and began walking again. The puppet followed, despite having no footsteps she could hear with her advanced hearing. It was like that for a while, (Y/n) uncaring of his presence as they walked in the neverending forest. The demon could’ve forgot him being there if she wasn’t completely focused on her mirror that told her so. 

 

“Do you trust Sesshomaru?” he said as they approached a rock, the sun beaming down on it. (Y/n) walked over to the rock, her staff in hand as the puppet appeared on it. She began mindlessly fiddling with her weapon, stretching and turning nonchalantly. 

 

“I don’t trust anyone, Naraku’s puppet”

 

“Is that so?” she heard him say as she bent down to touch her toes. “I had been informed of your lack of memories, and have obtained some information that could be quite beneficial to that mystery”

 

“I don’t care for any information you have for me”

The figured paused, almost thinking of how to respond, but she stopped him before he could continue.

 

“Why a puppet?” 

“I am not in a position to reveal my true self at the moment” he answered. 

“So you’re hiding from someone.”

“N-”

“Puppets. No smell, no aura, perfect for confrontations it’s owner doesn’t want to be apart of”

“Have you ever had a puppet before?”

“No, I find them quite cowardly, you see. If you aren’t ready to reveal yourself to someone, then don’t do it at all. It makes it seem that the person you are meeting with is of no importance”

“Lady (Y/n) I can assure you that I meant no true offense-”

“You annoy me with such an insincere excuse. Go away, puppet.”

 

Naraku paused again before sighing, “Very well. But know this: trust is what leads to betrayal, Lady (Y/n), although you must already know that.” 

 

When (Y/n) looked back to the rock, he was gone. 

 

She took a seat on the rock, letting the emotions of the day wash over her. 

 

“What a fucking joke” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t get it! Why am I the one always stuck in here while everyone else gets to roam the world?”

“Maybe because you have a horrible sense of direction”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru’s statement. “It can’t be that. They let _you_ out, didn’t they?”

The two were at the entrance to her father’s castle, (Y/n) not bothering to quiet her complaints about the place. It was rather cloudy, a couple of raindrops smacking the steps. You could see the marketplace Sesshomaru carried an umbrella of course, while (Y/n) leaned on the doorframe. Two guards had passed her, and she wondered if they were even guards at all considering they left their young lord behind. He had already been called in as well, but stopped to talk to the adolescent princess who just so bothered to greet him. The simple ‘Oh it’s you’ had turned into a full blown rant after Sesshomaru’s quiet provoking. 

“So what is the point of you being here anyway? My father isn’t here.”

The retainer that waited for him looked behind to the other servants who seemed rather panicked. He noticed their discomfort, the demon who stood there fidgeting immensely. “It’s nothing that should concern you, _Ohimesama_ ,” he said rather mockingly before stepping inside, the servants sighing in relief. (Y/n) ticked, and stiffly moved around once the demon pasted her. A retainer turned to her and bowed, “The Lady requests your presence, (Y/n)-hime.” The girl nodded, her eyes still following the back of Sesshomaru until he rounded a corner. 

Servants quietly stirred in the hallways as young (Y/n) passed, none of them paying any mind to her. She knew what the fuss was about. Her bratty cousin was here, not to mention the equally bratty dog of Tsukuyomi. Actually, Sesshomaru had to be way more bratty than Susanoo. 

“(Y/n)”

The sound of her mother's voice made her realize how alone she was, the servant must of left her in the room before leaving. “Yes mother” she responded, keeping her head down. 

“You are older now, and with age, comes a sense of maturity. Have you matured?” her voice was hushed and uncaring. It was only then when (Y/n) realized how cold and dark room truly was. Unlike the hallways that were lit with numerous candles and bright colors, the Lady’s room only had the light that came from outside, that natural white light that came with rain. 

(Y/n) didn’t want to answer her. “Yes, mother, I have matured.” 

“Good. The son of Tsukuyomi is here. I do not need you to embarrass yourself in front of him or his courtiers.” she said, moving over to the door, fan in front of her face. The door opened in front of her and her personal servant, Katashi, bowing, waiting for her command. “Come with me, (Y/n). We have been invited by your cousin to watch a show” 

“A show?”

  
  
  


It wasn't a show. It was just Susanoo in the courtyard flexing his muscles in front of the maids, who didn't even bother to stifle their giggles. The Lady sat in front of a small table, tea being served by a servant while Katashi stood behind the her. (Y/n), who sat next to her mother, tried her hardest not to seem bored or disappointed. Her mother once told her about things like this. About always seeming invested in a male, something (Y/n) really cared less about when her mother wasn’t around. 

The courtyard was an open space, the hallways opening into the area. On one side there was a step to enter while gravel wrapped around the perimeter. 

Susanoo was different. Main point being, he was a fox demon, not a dog. Apparently he was marked at birth by some god which in turn caused some relation to the goddess Amaterasu, thus making him a noble. (Y/n) questioned his true relation despite what she was told, because, to be honest, it was very sketchy. 

“Aunt! Cousin! Are you ready?” he yelled enthusiastically. The Lady nodded, and he caught the slight movement, Susanoo began smiling brightly while stretching. 

“Mother,” (Y/n) turned her head to the demon, “Why are we watching him? This isn’t much of a show” 

Katashi lightly tapped the back of (Y/n)’s head. “Pay attention.” 

(Y/n) internally groaned, turning her sight back to the courtyard, but instead of seeing her overly excited cousin by himself, there was Sesshomaru, on the other side, his courtiers on the platform behind him. He changed his robes into the training clothes that were identical to Susanoo’s, and his hair was up. The fox didn’t bother taming his mane, as he knew the servants would tend to it later. 

“Soooo western boy, do you think you have what it takes to beat me in a sparring match!?” the fox exclaimed dramatically, 

Sesshomaru did not speak.

Susanoo turned back to (Y/n), ‘can he speak?’ he mouthed. (Y/n) contemplated whether or not to tell him the truth, and shrugged. His eyes turned to dots, (Y/n) almost laughing at his reaction. He turned his head back to Sesshomaru, scratching the back of his head. “My bad, I didn’t know you were mute” 

Sesshomaru took it as an immediate insult, gripping the hilt for a second and lunging himself at Susanoo. The fox may have not been as fast as Sesshomaru, but he _was_ far more agile. Twisting away, the two clashed swords, and they began dancing on the court. The difference in attitudes was immense, but (Y/n) doubted her goofy cousin realised it. The dark purple aura that surrounded his enemy clashing with his own bright yellow filled with joy. It was funny at how serious Sesshomaru was taking such a simple sparring match. (Y/n) began to notice how different their physique was from one another. Sesshomaru was tall, while Susanoo was short; her cousin having to tilt his head upward to meet the dog’s deadly glare.

Susanoo hopped over the slash and into the gravel, as he was getting closer to the edge. 

“I didn’t know that Eastern fighting customs were centered around evading,” Sesshomaru smirked. (Y/n) and Susanoo both became instantly offended by his insinuation. _‘He calls us cowards in our own house!’_ (Y/n)’s nose scrunched up for a second before she noticed the way her cousin’s cheeks chubbed over his smile. “Oh so you _can_ speak! I thought that you might’ve been a little slow in the head!”

Sesshomaru’s nostrils flared and went at him once again, while the fox back flipped on the platform behind him, and leaped over him into the courtyard once again. A quick side step landed the dog faced to face with the short fox once again. Susanoo took the offence this time, feeding into what Sesshomaru had said. Bad move, (Y/n) shook her head snappily. Susanoo was a fox demon so he was lousy at offence at default! Not to mention that in physical strength it was obvious who had the upper hand. 

The dog ducked under Susanoo’s wooden sword, hitting his against the foxes leg, causing him to wince and fall to the ground. The wooden sword the fox held dropped down in a series of ugly clacks. (Y/n) watched in horror, her hands gripping the sides of the tea table. “What the hell?!” Susanoo began to sit up, but Sesshomaru was insistent to keep him down, his sword pressing in the side of the fox’s cheek. “You lose.”

“No one called the end of the match!” (Y/n) called out, her mother turning her head to the girl as if telling her to hush. Sesshomaru whipped his head to the princess, and Susanoo smiled at her defending him. He shot up from his place on the floor and sharpened his claws. Sesshomaru watched him with careful eyes and took hint to what the fox must’ve been suggesting. The dog’s courtiers stood from the other side as Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. 

“Stop this immediately” one of them said, while Katashi moving to help the Lady up, glaring down at (Y/n) in the process. 

“How come!” Susanoo complained, his hair fluffing up in disappointment. Sesshomaru began to back away from him, finding his place with his courtiers. They all left Susanoo on the court, servants guiding him out soon after to change clothes.

(Y/n) could feel the disappointment radiating off of Katashi as he guided her in the hallways. The female couldn’t understand why, she thought she was well behaved . Her mother had left them, turning a corner with a group of retainers who aided her. 

“You shouldn’t have spoken,” he said simply, not turning to face her. “How come?” she asked, looking into each door frame as she followed him. They were getting closer to the dining hall. Before they made it to the dining room, the older demon turned around abruptly. He looked down at the young woman, angry, before his expression softened, noticing the genuine confusion on her face. Katashi rubbed at his temples, “Oh lord, you are so much like your father it _hurts_ ,” he said in one quick breath. “Look, I shouldn’t be the one to tell you this but, you aren’t supposed to talk unless someone speaks to you first in front of superiors, understand?” 

Her face scrunched. “That’s stupid.”

Katashi’s face deadpanned at the conclusion. “That’s how it is,” he turned around again. 

“Oh, the sparring match reminds me!” (Y/n) began excitedly, “when am _I_ going to start training? I mean, it’s been awhile since Susanoo began and he’s younger than me” 

Katashi sighed wiping a hand over his face, “ _Please_ don’t ask that during dinner.”

“Why?”

“Hush. It is time.” 

They faced the door to the dining room. It took (Y/n) a second that she was entering through the servant’s door. 

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t I have entered through the main hall?” She said looking around. The kitchen was to the left of her and she could smell the various cooked demons that were slaughtered for their guests. “We are here because _you_ are late. I thought maybe it would be less noticable if I brought you through here.”

“ _I_ am late? It hasn’t even been ten minutes since the match and they’re already eating?”

“Lord Susanoo wanted you to eat with them. Remember what I told you about speaking out of turn okay?” he patted her head, “Good luck. Please, try not to bring much attention to yourself while you make your way to your seat.” 

“Bu-”

“Entering, (Y/n)-hime.”

He pushed her in and shut the door with a quiet snap. 

Everyone turned their heads to her, a deadpan expression written on all their faces. 

Susanoo perked up at the sight of her, while Sesshomaru next to him only bothered to trail his eyes on her as she passed. “(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Sit here!” he moved over a bit, making a space between Sesshomaru and himself. The princess walked slowly over to where her cousin was sitting and took her place next to him. There were other females there as well, young maids dressed up, pouring the males things to drink. Her mother wasn’t there, but that was typical.

“So,” her uncle, Jin, at the head of the table began, “it’s been a while since I had last seen your father Sesshomaru. How is he doing?”

The silverhead waited to finish drinking before answering, “fine”. Sesshomaru hadn’t seen his father in years, not that it mattered much to a demon. 

“Hmm,” Jin turned his gaze towards (Y/n), and she suddenly felt small. “It’s been awhile since I have seen your pretty face, Princess. You are looking more and more like your mother everyday,” he said with a kind smile. 

_‘How would you know’_ she wanted to say, but Kataski’s words rang in her head. She let silence be her answer.

“You have the attitude of your father, though” he laughed. “I’ve heard of what you said during the sparring match” 

Susanoo smiled widely, humming a bit from eating and bouncing after every word: 

“She’s so passionate!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Passionate? 

More like fueled with anger. 

Unlike her male counterpart, (Y/n) did not hide her anger. She did not ignore people, she did not give cryptic messages when telling people how she felt, and she certainly did not hide things that were important. At least to the people she cared about. And trusted. 

“It doesn’t concern you, (Y/n)”

“It’s none of your business, Onna”

“Stay out of it”

The demon was cleaning her mirror for the upteenth time, sitting in the rays of the morning sun. She was mimicking Sesshomaru, forcing her voice to go a little deeper than usual. “Oh hey guys, I’m going to go and disappear for a bit. Don’t be curious or anything, I’m never going to tell you. Oh and (Y/n), can you go disappear again for 100 years? That would be swell. It’s not like I missed you or anything, or like, respected you in any way.” Her mirror had been clean, it’s always clean. _Sigh_. “He’s so moody all the time I’m not even sure if he’s a dog demon or a panther at this point”

_He’ll come around._

“Yeah, he will. But I’m not going to wait, a demon like me has things to do,” she said looking down to her mirror, “And places to be.”

  
  


*

“Master Jaken!”

“What is it, you annoying girl?”

Sesshomaru heard the two talking and he left them, Ah-Un getting a silent signal not to follow. He walked and walked with no apparent destination, but he knew where he was going. The leaves on the top of the trees swayed with the wind. It reminded him what it was like walking with (Y/n), the wind and trees seemed to welcome them all as they passed, and the leaves would move out of her way with every step. It was as if she was one with the world, that they both were in sync with the course of life. But without her, the breeze was cold, lifeless even. He try to tell himself he didn’t mind. 

If the demon were honest with himself, (Y/n) was an enigma. She was the most ferocious being he had ever come across besides himself and yet one of the most gentle. She was like… 

A frog leaped in front of him, blocking his path. Sesshomaru stared at it for a little, watching as it stared back at him motionless. Slowly wisping his hand up with a trail of venom, he thought about if (Y/n) would pop out of a bush or something, _“There you are-”_

The frog leaped away. 

It was comical to him, and so he couldn’t help the tiny tugs at the sides of his lips.

The demon had a task to complete, an uncharacteristic task that he did without a second thought. Uncharacteristic indeed. But the thought of his dear Amaterasu sulking around the forest alone pained him, and yet made him scoff at the fantasy. 

You wouldn’t want something if you didn’t know what you were missing out on. 

As he walked further down, a faint smell whipped at his nose. 

“Sesshomaru,” it was Naraku’s puppet, and it had never been a worst time. He wanted to rip the object apart with his venom, and decimate any putrid bugs that would dare arise from it. But he didn’t. He won’t let his own emotions get the better of him. 

“It seems your dear Amaterasu is missing some fairly important memories. Is there some truth you are keeping from her?” 

He did not answer, but a light frown appeared on his lips. 

“How would you think she would react if I told her I had those precious memories? Would she come to me?”

The demon slashed at the puppet, annoyed by his voice and smell. The baboon hide’s head continued to speak as the hell bugs carried it away, “There is my answer, Sesshomaru.”

__


	7. Day

Sunbathing was (Y/n)’s usual hobby. 

 

Most demons would prefer living in the shadows or coming out in the darkest hours of the night, but the Dark was just overall a different culture. When the night’s curtain is drawn and the sun had long gone to sleep, (Y/n) found it easier to indulge in her more primal desires. She was raised as a princess, always being taken care of and held at afar from danger, but when she marked her own bloody transition from a dainty breeding piece to warlord, there was no way she could go back to people pampering her to no end. She loved ruling, conquering, feasting, but when she awoke from her slumber all of it was gone. The daiyoukai thought that traveling with Sesshomaru would somehow ease her depression, but all it did was make it worse. 

 

What was the point of her existence? Now with her people gone, her land divided, the point of her revival made no sense to her. (Y/n) ought to have disappeared with the rest of her clan. Plenty of times, if not on a constant basis, did she think of these intrusive thoughts. She had never been so negative. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, if she left off some steam-took a deep breath — something, it would make those thoughts disappear. Even for just a second.

 

The night was ending. She had to make it quick.

 

One step into the village and she could tell everyone was asleep. Unaware. Still blissfully dreaming about whatever it was humans dreamed about. She kept her eyes closed the as she made her way to a hut, not a sound coming from her. The mirror was yelling, screaming, begging to her, telling her to stop, telling her that it was the answer. But the mirror tended to forget that she was a demon. (Y/n) may have been born with the blood of Amaterasu, but she was a demon no matter the case. 

 

The closer the bloodthirsty demon made her way to the entrance the louder her mirror screamed. She was so tempted to throw it down, abandon it, but it made her stop. She wanted to yell back, that it was  _ her _ property, she  _ owns  _ it,  she is no slave to it, she will do as she pleases. Staring down at the entrance, the overhead covered in sutras, she took a deep breath —and a old man pulled back the door, dreary eyed. Her hands itched to be around his neck, before he looked up at her face, eyes widened and teary. One swift moment from her and—

 

“The Goddess! Bringer of life! Mother Amaterasu had finally returned!” 

 

The itching stopped, she opened her eyes, the sun began to rise, the old man in her shadow and the golden rays on her back, she blinked back at him. 

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ Day. _

  
  
  


“What?”

 

She wasn’t really getting the answers she wanted. 

 

The old man was the Priest of the village, and he lead her through the town rambling on about all the great deeds she had done for them in the past. The villagers came out of their huts one by one, following her and the the priest around. 

 

“Oh my Goddess! It is fate that you come to us at our dying hour. Our crops have been-”

(Y/n) tilted her head to the side, the mirror reflecting the sun onto the ground, letting it’s power do its work. 

“Marvelous! You truly are our Goddess!” he turned and bowed, everyone following suit. A smug aura arised from her sunstaff,  _ ‘see’ _ , it almost said aloud. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh yes, yes, yes! We must have a festival to commemorate the day she saved our village from inevitable death!”

 

The village seemed more than happy to do so. 

 

(Y/n) felt like a fish out of water, she was sitting amongst many of the village children, all with wide eyes and curious smiles. The priest said (with many apologies) to sit and enjoy the food while the villagers prepared the festival,  but numerous children began to pop in, one after another, until they filled the room. “Um,” 

 

“such a beautiful voice”

“so pretty”

 

“Uh,” 

 

“will she sing for us?”

“so pretty” 

 

“Okay!” the goddess clapped her hands together. The group stopped their whispering and just stared. “Would you like to hear about the time I-”

 

“-about the time where you single handedly fought back the greedy lizard demons from stealing from the harvest?” one child interjected, leaving the rest of the group to get riled up. They were the cutest things to (Y/n), and she watched as one of them stood to reenact the story another went to introduced. They were so young, but in a blink of an eye they will be adults, with children of their own. Time went by far faster for demons, and (Y/n), as wise as she was, knew never to get attached. But just because she knew, didn’t mean she listened to herself. 

 

“Shoo! Leave the Goddess alone!” at the sight of the priest, all of the children ran out of the room, “I apologise for their behavior, but the Sun Festival is prepared!”

 

The village was decorated in various red kites and lanterns. Plates of water were brought in the front of every house, the sun reflecting off of each one. (Y/n) questioned the villages wealth from how colorful they had gotten the village to be in such a small of time. As if reading her mind, the priest perked up at the sight of the village, proud as ever. “We kept these in the wake of your return. The founders of the village received these from you some 150 years ago. We have never been attacked by demons or warlords. Even common thieves don’t bother to steal from us. Your power is truly remarkable.” He bowed, as did most of the people who passed. 

 

The sight of the village made her happy- _ that was what the mirror was telling her. _ Deep down she was upset that her clan had been reduced to being worshiped by  _ lowly humans.  _ These negative thoughts made the hairs on the back of her hair stand up. She had never been this way before. 

 

Faking a loving smile and turning to the old man, she realised how excited and lively they all were. She lifted her Sunstaff in the air and beams of light and colors shone down on the village. 

 

“Let us begin!”

  
  
  
  


“Master Jaken!”

 

“What is it, you annoying girl?”

 

Sesshomaru and the others walked together on a linear path in the deep forest, passive and impassive all at once. 

 

As he walked further down, a faint smell whipped at his nose. 

 

Naraku. 

 

And (Y/n).

 

He turned his head, taking a glance at his companions.

 

“There you go Master Jaken! A grass knife!” 

“Of course the strange Lady (Y/n) would teach you something as strange as that”

 

“Rin, stay here with Ah-Un.”

 

Rin was swinging around the grass knife, “yes milord!”

 

He gave her another glance, “put that down.”

 

“Yes Milord!” she said dropping it instantly. 

 

“Jaken.”

“Y-yes Milord?” 

And they walked off together.

 

. . .

 

(Y/n), forgot how fun it was to sit in the chair. THE chair.

 

She was being bounced around as the crowd carried a chair on top of their heads. It was akin to crowd surfing, if it existed in this time, but better because the chair makes you seem important. The sun glaring down on all of them did not make much of a difference on their moods if not to only excite them more. The demon couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside her belly, nor did she try to restrain it every time it came.

 

Her emotions, no matter its brightness, did not cloud her senses as a familiar smell wafted through the air. The crowd, as unsuspecting as they were, began to pause. Happiness drained from their faces in a sort of wave as a silverheaded stranger came walking through them as if they were not there. The villagers moved out of the figure’s path until it came to the center, and those who carried the chair slowly placed it down onto the ground while their Amaterasu crossed a leg and folded her arms. 

 

“What honor do I have to be in the presence of the Tsukuyomi crown prince?”

 

Jaken popped his head out from behind Sesshomaru’s legs,  _ ‘Such disrespect and sarcasm!’  _

 

Sesshomaru, without much acknowledgment to the crowding humans, lifted his hand and threw something to her. (Y/n) caught it, her long nails being sure not to scratch the object-creature?

 

A three-eyed frog stared up at her. 

 

_ Ribbit. _

 

With a confused expression, she looked up to him and stood dropping the frog onto the ground. 

“F-”

 

The bright sky suddenly turned a dark, thunder loudly ringing through everyone’s ears.  The villagers frightened at the sudden change in weather turned to their Amaterasu, who was looking up in the sky. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in disdain, scaring the villagers off into the small homes. 

 

“ _ I will find you, killer of the East.” _

 

There was more than one smell, one underlining the other. 

 

“Huh?” (Y/n) whispered, her eyes searching the cloudy sky.

 

Sesshomaru took a glance to (Y/n), then back to the sky. Naraku’s scent was all over it. Jaken looked at the two of them worried, before leaving them to hide himself.

 

The clouds parted, allowing a familiar albino demon to appear. 

 

“Susanoo” she whispered to herself in disbelief. He was different, his eyes were bloodshot as if he was caught in the middle of his true form and the humanoid spell, and his aura clouded the sky in a dark purple, not the golden yellow of her people. 

 

And then he disappeared. 

 

(Y/n)’s eyes quickly shifted back and forth before drawing her mirror from her back, clashing with the sword, Kusanagi. Susanoo’s face looked more deranged up close: saliva stringed down from his crooked smile and the tips of his sharp teeth scraped the skin on his lips drawing specs of blood to appear. 

 

Sesshomaru didn’t hesitate to separate the two, pointing his sword at the kitsune with equal fervor. The fox was offended, causing him to grind his teeth like a rabid animal. “This isn’t your fight,  _ demon _ ,” he said through closed teeth. His grip on the Kusanagi was so strong his knuckles bared an unnatural white. He vanished again, and the two males appeared in front of (Y/n), Sesshomaru effectively preventing (Y/n) from any unnecessary movement. 

 

Susanoo huffed, pushing harder on his side, causing Sesshomaru to slide just a little. It was true that Susanoo was incredibly strong, and even mid transformation aided to his strength, but against Sesshomaru he would lose. It was something else that made him strong, was it the beastly mind he now carried, or something else? Pushing Sesshomaru away, the fox then pointed his sword in the direction of (Y/n), anger and hatred dripping from his bloody mouth.  “Tell…  _ him _ to stay out of it.”

 

“You’re possessed-”

“-I AM NOTH-thing of the sort. Now tell him to stay out of it, or I’ll skin you both.”

 

Despite being taken aback by his brashness, (Y/n) looked to her companion who seemed hesitant, if not completely against obeying her command. The wind began to pick up, and with a huff of air through his nose, Sesshomaru put his sword away. 

 

“Good. Good, good, good, (Y/n).” Her cousin swung around his sword as if weighing it in his hand for the first time. The female began to take a step forward and soon enough his sword was pointed back at (Y/n)’s nose. His large red eyes narrowed with twisted eyebrows, and a questioning look appeared on his face. “You know, I’ve been thinking, andthinkinghasn’teverreallybeenonmymind but, you seem particularly lost in a deep deep forest like this little puppy.”

 

(Y/n) tilted her head, walking forward again, not particularly worried by the way he began gripping the sword, she spoke softly and she walked with such poise it was as if she was a princess in a castle. “You have gone senile.” A phrase as simple as that was particularly passive-aggressive… and threatening. 

 

He swung first, and she dodged accordingly, slapping him across the face. He continued on, until the slap became a punch, and soon it was him on the defence, hopping into the sky for cover, (Y/n) not too far behind. 

  
  


Sesshomaru turned around, coming face to face with Naraku, the real Naraku, far more cocky and arrogant as ever. “Don’t you like the present I gave her?” he said, the ruby eye at the center of his armor faintly reflecting the fight on its surface. 

 

The silver haired demon did not hesitate to draw his sword for the second time, readying it to strike down Naraku in one blow. 

 

… 

 

Lighting began to strike down on the ground below, destroying the village harvest. Susanoo’s goal was unclear, even for him, as negative emotions flooded his mind and wild anger spat from his mouth. (Y/n) caught his sword on her staff before he could nick her, before he spun it out of her hand with a twist. Without her staff and the other demonic presence showing itself, this meaningless and confusing fight was about to be put to an end. Susanoo appeared behind (Y/n) in an attempt to strike her shoulder, but a sidestep was enough to counter it, and soon it was her delicate soft hand crudely gripped around his thick neck. 

She saw every twitch in his expression, from the sudden moment of surprise to the anguish from the pressure she held. She felt his unnaturally cold skin and his Adam’s Apple bobbing under her palm as she held him there, noticing the cringles in his brow and redness flowing. His sword had long fell to the ground, and his nails dug into the female’s arm. She reached the ground with light steps, and dragged her gasping cousin to her staff, picking up the object for him to see. The mirror, the wind, the sky, swirled in synch to Susanoo’s lament, as the blood from his eyes drained as he stared back at his unsightly expression. He began to falter a bit as the mirror began to slowly end the possession, slowly,  _ slowly… _

 

He summoned the Kusanagi to his hand, and much to (Y/n)’s dismay, an explosion went off behind her, causing Susanoo a perfect strike to her shoulder, ripping her kimono with her skin underneath. 

 

Her fingers twitched—she was so quick to snapping his neck, but she chose not to, letting him escape. Sesshomaru must have smelled the blood, because a strike of energy sent Susanoo flying back. He went for a second strike‑

 

“No.”

 

Susanoo shaken and scared fled. He turned into his fox form, and ran away, without looking back. 

  
  
  


The sky became clear, and birds began chirping once again. 

 

Amaterasu’s garb began to thread itself like the webbing of a spider, concealing her wound underneath. However, it failed to conceal the sadness in her heart. 

 

“I know what I want to do,” her eyes laid on the sunkissed ground, sullen.

 

Sesshomaru looked at her, her face, her hair, her robes, down to her hand hidden in the shadows of them, dripping with blood. He approached her calmly, and watched as she brought her gaze upwards to meet his golden eyes. 

 

“I want to find out the truth of what happened to my people. 

 

_ Day. _


	8. 8

One by one the villagers watched their Goddess trail after the other two demons, not saying a word. The old man ran to the front of her, bowing on his knees, “Thank you for defending our village, Amaterasu, we are eternally in your debt.”

In response, she smiled and walked past him, with both of her arms in the opposite sleeve. She had made sure to fix the crops her cousin destroyed, so she could leave without any regrets. The people followed after her until she was at the edge of the village and bowed one last time, the red banners behind them, flowing in the wind.

  
  


“Lady (Y/n), you’re back!” Rin said happily, hopping over to hug the tall female.

“Yes, yes,” she said, her hands still hidden in the openings of her sleeves, “I have returned.”

She didn’t even have a chance to sit before Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and lead her away from the group.

Rin turned to Jaken, “Where do you think Lord Sesshomaru’s taking her?” she whispered. “Nowhere! Now mind your business, girl!” he responded hitting her lightly.

  
  
  


“Hey! What’s this about?” (Y/n) tried to yank her arm away from his grip but instead earned herself a sting of pain. The act made Sesshomaru laugh to himself. The female obviously noticed this, from the way his lips shifted and his eyes changed, and a wave of embarrassment flooded to her face. Because of this rare sight, he let go and instead took a step closer to her. A little _too_ close.

He went to pull back the front of her kimono, which she denied by stepping back. Forward, back. Forward, Back.

Forward.

“You’re acting like a child,” he said.

Back.

“Me? I’m the child?” she said.

Forward.

“Let me see it.”

B-back.

Her foot stumbled on a rock, a conveniently placed rock reminding her how the world wasn’t on her side, and (Y/n) tripped. She fell right into his chest-safe from any injuries from his spiked armor- and the daiyoukai wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her body down onto the warm grass. She laid like a child on his lap, and he crossed his legs underneath her, propping her up. “What-you-” she attempted to crawl away, and they both ended up fumbling in the grass fighting for the top position until her body was pinned under his, his thighs on the sides of her waist.

And as he leaned over, her red horrified face readied itself as numerous questionable thoughts flashed in her mind. He cast a dark shadow on her upper half, and his silky hair slowly fell from behind him, taunting her for what was to come.

“I can smell your blood, (Y/n),” he whispered. Although frozen, she could not tell whether or not he was just teasing her or being, completely and utterly, serious. He sat back on her body, looking down on her from behind his silver lashes. “Show me it.”

She was staring up at him with wide, _wide_ eyes, perhaps in confusion or simply shock. Any other occasion she would’ve denied him the sight of her wounds, not as he would ever see her wounded, but now, she felt inclined to obey him. Sitting up, feeling one of his legs maneuver to get off of her, she looked down in shame as she ignored the beads on her chest and peeled back two layers off her kimono. The last layer was no longer white but instead soaked up the blood from her wound, creating a large red at the strike. Sesshomaru reached to pull back the last layer for himself, and a wave of iron and something particularly her wafted to his nose.

It wasn’t deep, but it looked like it hurt. The sunlight began to heal the flesh quicker and it wouldn’t take long until it was just a scratch by the next day.

He touched her bare arm and shoulder without shame, completely unaware at how bashful (Y/n) had suddenly become. He seemed focused on cleaning the crusted blood around the wound as if it was what went first in a procedure such as this. Trying to get her mind off of the gentle hands caressing her skin, she decided to speak, or something like that. “It-it’s no ordinary demon blade that struck me, but I’m pretty sure you... you uh… already know… that,” she thickly swallowed after, staring down at the grass.

He touched it.

She suddenly sucked air through her teeth, grabbing the grass underneath her. “It’s _my_ sword, _I_ made it…to think I would have myself get slashed by it. I mean, I would rather it be a sword I made rather than someone else's. This mark only proves how great I am at sword making-” he touched it again, earning a restrained whimper from her. “ _I made that sword for him, and this is how I’m repaid? With a stab in the-_ ” Sesshomaru began to lean closer to her shoulder, his breath tickling her.

“Okay!” (Y/n) yanked herself away, quickly returning the layers of her kimono, “We’re done!”

Sesshomaru looked at her frazzled self with a playful twinkle in his eye. The female took a glance at his face, “Quit looking at me like that.”

“Hmm,” his passive face translated to a smirk in (Y/n)’s eyes. She huffed, just as she did as a child, and rose. His eyes followed her as she did and as soon as she looked down at him, their eyes locked, she squinted, and began walking away.

Sesshomaru let his eyes follow her frame as she passed him, watching the way she took her steps. Calm, but quick: a stableness masked over nervousness. The demon couldn’t help but let the wind carry up the corners of his lips.

. . .

Fire, crackling and heating. Rin’s head lay rested upon the lap of her Lady, who was staring off into the flames, watching them dance into shapes, telling her stories, memories, jumbled and mysterious to her.

She could see herself, young and unmarked by the experiences that would push her into adolescents, searching for something. She had many things to look for; she had many things taken from her. The projection in the fire disappeared the moment her eyes refocused beyond the fire and to _him_ , his golden eyes passively resting on her. He sat there with his back to a tree, watching her in heavy thought.

“I will leave in the morning.”

Sesshomaru focused on her dreamy face, and he could see her long eyelashes drape over her eyes as she looked down at the sleeping frame on her. (Y/n) moved strands away from Rin’s eyes thoughtlessly. “I acted as if I was fine with not knowing, as if…” she paused visibly, inhaling as if confessing a secret, “as if I was better off not knowing.”

The night was dark; the forest was still. Sesshomaru could see every detail and hear any shift, but he wasn’t all knowing. He did not know why he resurrected Rin after she was killed by wolves, he did not know why he could not kill his half-breed brother, he did not know why seeing (Y/n) upset troubled him. The most things he did not know- were about himself.

“I will go with you.”

He watched as she gently shot her head up to him, the fire illuminating her surprised face. “You will?”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer, but instead closed his eyes. He could feel her looking at him, for a while after that, until she did the same.

———————

Rin sat on Ah-Un, her legs mindlessly kicking as she waved off the two demons.

“Bye Lord Sesshomaru! Bye Lady (Y/n)!”

The young girl focused her gaze onto the necklace she was given, staring off into the sunstone, its insides swirling around like liquid silk. In the shadow of a tree sat Jaken, his feet kicking at a rock, grumbling, upset with the fact he wasn’t allowed to follow. His Lord’s glare made sure of that.

  
  
  


The two demons walked silently, Sesshomaru slightly in front of his companion. They were following the river down to the last memory (Y/n) could recall; do not be mistaken, for even though the silverhead lead the way, he had no idea where he was going.

“When was the last time you saw me?”

Sesshomaru didn't stop, or spare a glance to her behind him, “do you not remember?”

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, “Okay, then, sorry for asking.”

They continued on some more, the comfortable silence changing into an indifferent one.

“You called off the unification.”

“I know that.”

“You came to tell me in person.”

_Oh._

The river’s slope took a sharp change, the large rocks underneath splitting the flow and creating a small waterfall. It was a landmark of sorts, and little snippets of fragmented memories struggled to connect in (Y/n)’s mind: two different memories merged as one.

“You seem bitter about it.” The female didn’t know how to respond. “Did you really like me that much?”

He stopped walking.

(Y/n) tried to make a joke, as if teasing would lighten the mood, but it didn’t. The memory must’ve been a bad one for him to be reacting like this. She didn’t understand it.

He began walking again, his pace slightly faster than before. She was frustrated with herself. She couldn’t remember it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Young (Y/n) sat in the castle’s common room, her hair pinned up nice and neat. Next to her sat her mother, her hair sprawled out onto her dress, falling down long and heavy. They had a visitor in front of them unfolding many different items, from red exotic flowers to the large skull of a dragon sitting behind him.

Her mother leaned away from (Y/n), over to her advisor, whispering something incoherent.

“My Lady thanks the Western Province for their gifts, but is confused as to why she would need them,” Katashi spoke to the messenger, crossing his arms in a delightful confusion.

“These gifts were not sent by the Western Province solely out of deep reverence,”

(Y/n)’s mother tilted her head slightly, _Oh?_

“They were sent by the young Lord Sesshomaru and are gifts to his betrothed.”

(Y/n)’s ears twitched at his statement, her mother leaning over to speak to Katashi a second time, except this time it was longer, and not just a simple statement.

Katashi leaned away from his Lady, and took a deep breath, “Send our thanks.” The Lady stood up quickly, admitting an aura of disappointment as she did, and made her way to the door. Katashi bowed at the messenger, nodding slightly to the princess and followed after (Y/n)’s mother.

  
  


Now alone, (Y/n) crawled over to the items, her hand trailing the various fabrics.

“My Lord must really have taken a liking to you, princess,” the messenger stood up, adjusting the sword that hung around his waist. Other servants entered, some beginning to wrap up the gifts and move them elsewhere.

(Y/n) hummed at his statement, not bothering to say a word. _“He does it out of apathy,”_ she wanted to say.

She stood and bowed to the messenger, leaving him to the numerous servants who came to take over.

  
  


She walked down the bright hallway, the garden’s pond blinding her as she passed. It distracted her, and so she stopped, staring into the reflection. She was getting older. Her hair was almost as long as her mother’s now, and her once chubby cheeks began to slowly disappear. She was almost a fully matured demon, and yet, she had done nothing.

It didn't take her long to realise that conquests are reserved for whoever takes her father’s place.

She opened the door to her room, pulling out a tiny desk and sitting down on the floor, her posture without any imperfections. _I’ll just practice my calligraphy._ (Y/n) practiced writing the names of different flowers and birds, it was a free day, she could do whatever she wanted, except...

Apparently she had gotten to the age where she could not leave the castle grounds. She seldom saw her friends and had grown lonely in the big castle. Susanoo would occasionally send her gifts: the tooth of a raccoon bear, the fin of an ocean snake, a pretty rock he found. They were gifts that were genuine, gifts that came from the heart. Her mind drifted to the last letter he sent her, remembering how stupid of a plan it was and the date that was today.

(Y/n) didn’t know she had fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes, it was dark.

There were still people walking around the castle, demons don’t sleep often after all, and thought again to the letter. She could get caught. She could get in trouble. Her mother would-

The door slid open and her cousin came in.

Not a sound was made, and his back was against the door, (Y/n)’s face was in complete utter shock, her mouth agape. Slowly he turned, looking around the room before focusing his red eyes on her. He brought the corners of his lips up for a second, and then settled on a neutral face. A stupid looking face.

“hey!” he whisper-yelled at her.

She closed her mouth and swallowed. “What? What are you doing in hear? Your not allowed in here”

“SHhh dear cousin they can hear you if you talk that loud,” he took a couple of steps in the room, looking around at the walls and unabashedly snooping. “you took too long so i came to you. why is it so dark in here? also your room sucks.”

(Y/n) took a second to comprehend every question in her head. “I-wha-you know what-” she swallowed, getting up from behind the desk and walking to the lantern and lighting it. She sat down on the floor again, Susanoo doing the same after, watching her put away the ink and brushes.

“So, aren’t you happy to see me? It’s been like what? Twenty years?” he asked.

“I’m more surprised than anything else if I am to be honest with you,” she looked at him. He was OLD. Susanoo was short and had big round cheeks you could pinch just for fun. Now he was taller than (Y/n), and his chubby cheeks were replaced with high cheekbones. He still had his playful eyes, though. Without them he wouldn’t be him.

“Surprised is good!” _So much for the whisper thing._ “You’ve grown so much it’s weird to look at you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you look less passive-aggressive and more passive-passive,” he watched her expression change, “But it’s not a bad thing!” He stood up, “anyways let’s go.”

“Um what,” rapidly changing topics, she forgot about that.

“Were going outside? You did read the letter I sent, right?”

“Yes, yes I did, and it’s absolutely insane!-” Susanoo squatted and suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth. “you do want to go outside right?” he began whispering again. She nodded. Her cousin smiled at her response. “Good! Now let’s go before they find out I’m here-”

The door slammed open, and a crying serf came in.

“Hime-sama, your father- Lord Amaterasu is dead.”

_________________

  
  


“This is it,” (Y/n) said, taking the mirror out from behind her back. At the base of the mountain and beginning of the river was a waterfall, “Behind this,” she gestured, and the light on the mirror split the fall in two, allowing them a path inside.

The cave was damp, a permanent mist kissing their faces, further down, there was a large rock, split in two. The rock had writing on it, dulled from the moisture in the cave. (Y/n) placed her hand on it, taking in the smoothness of the rock. Feelling how cold it was.

Sesshomaru could smell Naraku on it.


End file.
